


温柔诱捕第四十九章

by oliverxia0920



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Kudos: 6





	温柔诱捕第四十九章

卓文朗不可言说的部位一下一下跟着马的律动碰到他的臀部，两个人下半身越贴越紧，还在前后晃动，这动作着实有些过于色情，感觉就像是在……性交。

冉绪很快感受到屁股后面的炙热，他不自在想要往前挪一点，身下的Shirley却忽然加快了跑步的速度，冉绪一下子又被惯性带回卓文朗的怀里。

他头一回骑马，这个时候已经感觉大腿根部有些酸痛，不禁轻哼了一声，殊不知这声音听在卓文朗的耳朵里简直跟一只发情的野猫一样，挠得人心痒痒。

“还适应吗？”卓文朗不动声色问他，又离冉绪近了些，借着马匹奔跑时的律动，一下一下顶弄着冉绪的屁股。

他已经起了反应，但冉绪现在背对着他看不到。

“还，还可以……”怀里的男孩在说话时已经不自觉带着喘息，“我们，我们今天就到这里可以吗？我有点累了。”

冉绪不敢说实话，因为他的血液一直在往下冲，那个部位摩擦着马鞍，又痛又有些莫名的爽意，而后面也因为卓文朗一直的顶弄，而变得有些奇怪，他想要加紧双腿缓解这种怪异，却由于在马背上，不得不岔着。

冉绪的耳朵已经红得滴血，卓文朗却没有要让马停下来的意思，反而是轻轻磕了一下马肚子，让马直接大跑起来。

这下冉绪慌了神，马匹这个步伐在马背上的感觉跟刚才又是两样，他不得不加大了自己摆动腰部的幅度，却因此而被身后的卓文朗撞得更厉害。

害怕、羞耻，冉绪的声音已经带了点哭腔：“卓先生，停吧，我不想跑了。”

“为什么？”卓文朗的声音还是很放松，风略过耳边，四周的景色倒退，马蹄踏过水面，溅起一朵朵水花。

“我，我不想骑了！”冉绪再次恳求。

“怎么不想骑了，嗯？”卓文朗狠狠撞了下他的屁股。

冉绪已经感到自己的下身完全起立，前段甚至有了一点湿意，他此时是明白了卓文朗的用心，但已经晚了，他不得不直接告诉卓文朗。

不能跑了，我起反应了。

话音落下，卓文朗当真拉停了马，他带着笑意将扶着已经腿软的男孩下来，直接就着天光脱去他身上的衣服，将他压在沙滩上，揉弄起他两腿之间的东西：“怎么了？是这里不舒服吗？”

“只是骑个马而已，怎么就搞成这样。”

冉绪根本无暇控诉身上人的罪状，他被这种耻辱感弄得没忍住哭出声，一旁听话立着的Shirley打了个响鼻，甩甩自己的鬃毛，似乎没弄懂这男孩怎么刚从自己身上下来就哭起来，它偏了偏头，看着冉绪。

“……你别看了！”冉绪恼羞成怒，推了一把Shirley的额头。

卓文朗低声笑着，吻住他的嘴唇。

气息交叠，冉绪的脚趾处时不时有海水浮过，两个人就在这天光下交合，喘息声揉碎在浪花声中，一切变得渺小，冉绪觉得自己像是一只小船，五感全部跟着卓文朗的逗弄向另一个时空走去。

那天是他第一次看见大海，初次窥探每一次潮起潮落，他于情欲之间沉浮，抓着卓文朗的肩膀，在每次吃痛的时候咬下口去，他告诉卓文朗：“先生，我真的很喜欢您，想跟您一起走下去。”

回应他的是卓文朗更加大力的操干，他将身下的男孩浑身掐得青紫，细嫩的皮肤上留下沙子细小的划痕，应该很痛，但冉绪没有喊。

“您呢？您喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢你。”此时此刻。


End file.
